


[podfic] Five Conversations Mary and Terry Never Had (and One They Did)

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [4]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Family, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I talk to you about something?” Terry asks, and Mary doesn’t hear those words often enough anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Conversations Mary and Terry Never Had (and One They Did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Conversations Mary and Terry Never Had (and One They Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248981) by [FridaysChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild). 



**Title:** Five Conversations  
**Fandom** : Batman Beyond  
**Author** : [FridaysChild](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gen  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Length:** 17:04  
**Summary:** “Can I talk to you about something?” Terry asks, and Mary doesn’t hear those words often enough anymore.  
  
  
The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/248981)  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20FridaysChild/Five%20Conversations.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZRkJyWW5udXhQcEk/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
